Super Soldier (revamp)
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Rewritten Story:: Jane digs a little too deep in conspiracy theories and finds out first hand just what they're up to.
1. Chapter 1

**You may have seen this title from me before. You would be correct. However, I'm revamping this story because the original could be way better, more detailed and longer. I'm writing this one with my friend _biggestnerdyoulleverknow. _**

**This story will be dark so be prepared.**

**Enjoy **

_"Super soldier is a term often used to describe a soldier that operates beyond normal human limits or abilities. They are usually heavily augmented, either through eugenics, traumatized victims of any age, genetic engineering, cybernetic implants, drugs, brainwashing, and extreme training regimen. That's just to name a few"_ Tommy told Jane as he read it off a website.

Jane's youngest brother Tommy had come across a few websites while looking into what the government may be hiding. He feared for his sister's safety due to the fact that most, if not all, police and government workers were going to be chipped. These chips track everything you do. Where you sleep, all that you eat, even every time you screw someone.

The technology was getting to the point that the higher powers of the United States government could brainwash and control ones that were chipped.

"You can't honestly believe that, Tommy. Its just Science Fiction mumbo jumbo. Its probably something to spark a new movie or game coming out."

"I don't know, Janie. Are you really willing to let them plant something in your skin and risk it?" Tommy asked as he looked from the computer screen up to his sister.

"It would really depend on where the chip is." Maura added from the kitchen, wiping some chocolate from her spoon. Angela's birthday was coming up and the doctor insisted on throwing her a party. "If it was located somewhere in the brain, like the frontal lobe, it could be possible to send signals controlling a person's actions and movements."

"Maura, sweetie, you're not helping." Jane said with her arms crossed, body twisted toward her best friend.

Maura laughed and held the spoon up, waving it around a bit. "Sorry. I'm just stating a scientific possibility. Would you like to come lick the spoon to make up for it?"

"Yeah!" She saw her brother getting up to beat her to it, then shoved him back down on the couch.

"Hey!" He yelled. "No fair!"

With a laugh, Jane moved toward Maura and took the spoon slowly licking the chocolate off. "M-M-Good."

Maura's eyes never left the detective, the doctor mesmerized while watching her best friend lick that spoon so thoroughly. "I take it that's good."

Jane laughed and nodded. "Very good." She smirked and put the spoon in the sink.

Tommy shook his head. "That's cool... I get the bowl. HA!"

Maura laughed and handed it over when the younger Rizzoli made his way into the kitchen. "I swear, I don't know how your mother put up with the two of you sometimes."

"Oh she just walked away once she learned to give up." Jane laughed and ran her finger in the bowl to get some cake mix on her finger before licking it off.

Tommy slapped her hand when she went in for seconds and pointed at her. "Nuh uh. You got the spoon."

Maura looked from one Rizzoli to the other before shaking her head and carrying the other dirty dishes over to the sink.

The detective smirked and whispered to her brother before running her finger over the rim of the bowl and walking over to the doctor, 'innocently'. She then wiped the chocolate on Maura's cheek with a laugh.

"Hey!" Maura playfully shoved Jane and then fiercely wiped the chocolate off her cheek. "I'm not joining the Rizzoli troublemaker fun."

"Awww you're no fun. Party pooper." She chuckled.

"Hellion." Maura fired back, knowing Jane's Catholic school nickname still got under her skin sometimes.

Jane's jaw dropped. "Ohhh Imma show you a hellion." Walking up to Maura with a devious grin she wrapped her arms around the woman and backed her up to the carpet of the livingroom then laid her down quickly before straddling the blonde's waist and attacking her with tickles to her sides.

Tommy chuckled and leaned over the counter, with the bowl in hand, and watched.

"Jane Rizzoli, stop!" It was hard to make convincing between laughter, the doctor trying to grab hold of Jane's hands and stop her, even trying to buck her off at one point. She was at the detective's mercy, and Tommy was thoroughly entertained.

Jane finally stopped but grabbed Maura's hands, pinning them above her head. This caused her to lean down closer to Maura's face, her dark mane cascading down. "Still wanna be a party pooper?" She asked in a deeper and raspier than normal voice.

Maura had to bite back a moan, that voice and Jane's proximity having a strong affect on her. "I could be the life of the party if given the chance." She whispered back, not really thinking for a change, but rather just reacting.

"Here's your chance." She whispered and let Maura's hands go, sliding her own down the ME's arms. None the wiser on how she was effecting the doctor.

Tommy had sensed a shift in the room and slipped out, feeling he needed to give his sis and friend some space.

Maura cupped Jane's face and pulled the detective down for a kiss.

Shocked, Jane hesitate to kiss her back for a moment. Pulling back slightly, she looked and searched Maura's eyes. Wetting her lips, Rizzoli made her decision. Leaning down quickly, she kissed the doctor fiercely and passionately.

There were a few seconds of sheer panic for Maura as Jane took a moment to decide a course of action. But once the detective kissed her back, consuming her, Maura let out a moan and involuntarily rolled her hips, wanting her best friend as she'd wanted her for a couple of years now.

Jane pulled back slightly and smiled before sitting up. Looking around the apartment she looked for her brother. "Tommy?" She had forgotten he was there and well, didn't want anything else to happen between her and Maura if he was still there.

Maura sat up too and glanced around, not catching sight of the younger Rizzoli anywhere. "Perhaps he slipped out while we were... preoccupied?"

"Maybe." Standing up, Jane held her hand out for Maura. Bodies still close. "I've... dreamed of doin' that for a while now." She chuckled. "Literally... dreamed."

Maura smirked and stepped in closer to Jane, whispering against her lips. "So have I. Literally and figuratively."

"Then live it some more." She grinned before grabbing Maura's hips and pulling her close, quickly. Her lips crashed against the doctor's a moan escaping into hers.

Maura swallowed her moan and moved her hands to the sides of Jane's neck, tangling her fingers in those unruly curls as she slipped her tongue into the detective's mouth, backing her toward the nearest hard surface.

Jane's back hit the edge of the counter top of the bar. Her hands slid down to grip the ME's ass. She sucked on Maura's tongue then pushed it with her own into the blonde's mouth.

Maura's breathing was a little shallow, the doctor obviously aroused, but she nodded and kept her forehead against Jane's. "Okay. We can just stick to kissing. Kissing is good."

"You have definitely become the life of my party, Dr. Isles."

_The Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) has a $2 billion yearly budget for research into creating a super solider as well as developing a synthetic police force. Working with the human genome, DARPA hopes to manipulate certain gene expressions. In experimentation, DARPA and the military industrial pharmaceutical complex are using natural abilities that are enhanced through genetic engineering._

_Some of the medical feats DARPA would like to enhance are the ability of military soldiers to regrow limbs destroyed in battle._

Jane sat in front of her computer and scanned through multiple sights. Yeah, she wouldn't admit it but, what Tommy had brought up started nagging at her mind. So, she decided to start looking it up.

Hearing keys at her door, the detective looked up and smiled, seeing Maura walk through. "Hey you." She smiled. It had been a week since their lips locked for the first time and tonight was one of their girl's nights.

Leaving her laptop open she got up and kissed the ME hello. "I'll get the Chinese ordered."

"Okay, sounds good." Maura smiled, not trying to be noisy but catching sight of Jane's laptop and its contents out of the corner of her eye. "Jane, are you researching Tommy's so-called 'super soldiers?'" She turned to her friend with one brow arched out of curiosity.

"Hm? Oh.. yeah. It's actually interesting. I just started that sight but I read another that was talking about how the DoD is hoping to eliminate empathy in those soldiers so they can kill without caring. They will be able to fight battle after battle with no fatigue and use the fat in their bodies as pure energy which in turn enables them to run off of less food. Not to mention the Super Soldiers will have no fear."

"No fear or empathy? What do they plan to do? Brainwash their soldiers using hypnotic techniques?" The doctor asked moving to the living room and taking a seat on the couch, Jo Friday hopping up into her lap. "At this point, it sounds like a lot of science fiction."

"Now the chemicals really sound like science fiction. From what studies I've seen, we're far off from that kind of technology and knowledge." Maura pat the spot next to her. "Anyways, enough of the super soldier talk. I came over here to watch a movie, eat Chinese and cuddle with you." She grinned.

Jane grinned. "Yes you did." Dialing the number, the brunette plopped down beside Maura and wrapped an arm around her as she ordered their food. Using her bare foot she reached to the laptop, on the coffee table, and closed it.

"Chinese will be here in thirty."

"Good, that gives me plenty of time to do this." Maura smiled as she leaned in and kissed Jane. When the two were alone, far from work, a simple kiss often turned into something more heated.

Jane grabbed Maura's hips and moved the blonde to straddle her waist, never breaking the kiss. "You're so sexy, Maur."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and spoke against her lips. "You are too, Jane. I've never desired anyone the way I desire you." She kissed her again deeply and then left a trail of kisses behind as she worked her way to Jane's neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point.

The cop whimpered softly with the kisses to her neck. "Mm keep that up and we wont be able to answer the door." She whispered, moving her hands down Maura's back, to her ass. "I love you in jeans but... I'm getting closer and closer to really wanting them in a pile on my bedroom floor."

"I'm okay with them being in a pile on your floor." Maura mumbled against Jane's skin. "And you know how particular I am with clothes." She brushed her lips against the detective's collarbone next.

"Aww that means i'm special." Jane chuckled and moved her hands down the back of the woman's jeans, cupping her bare ass.

Maura moaned and returned to Jane's lips, kissing her soundly as her hands slid to the sides of her neck. "If you keep touching me that way, I won't care if the delivery guy's at the door or not." She whispered.

Jane grinned and slowly slid her hands out then up the back of Maura's shirt. "You know, if making out with you is this damn good... I can only imagine how it will be in the bedroom."

Maura dragged her hands down Jane's chest slowly, cupping her breasts and giving them a teasing squeeze. "You could find out so you don't have to wonder anymore."

She chuckled lightly. "We'll see how tonight goes." Leaning up she kissed her once more before her cell buzzed. Checking it she then closed it. "Tommy sending me another link."

"Another? Just how much time are you spending on research?" Maura asked.

"Uh, I dunno... It fills the boredum." She shrugged.

"What? The baseball games and ESPN aren't working for you anymore?" Maura teased.

"Eh it's baseball and well it's not season for it yet, so no ESPN isn't do'n it for me." She smirked and kissed Maura lightly.

"Well, you have me to keep you entertained whenever you want me." Maura whispered against Jane's lips before kissing her again.

"Oh, Honey... there won't be a moment you're not entertained." She grinned and kissed her deeply. However, she didn't have much time to go further due to the doorbell ringing.

Maura climbed off of Jane's lap and headed over to the door, answering it with a polite smile and thank you as she paid the delivery man and carried their food inside. "We'll have to continue our discussion later." She smirked at the detective as she set the bag down on the kitchen counter and started unpacking it.

"What I have in mind doesn't really involve talking, Maur." She smirked and scooted toward the edge of the couch to be able to reach the food. "Mm this smells good."

"It should taste that way, too." Maura smiled and held a bite of crab rangoon near Jane's lips as she neared the couch again.

Jane took the bite and moaned softly. "Mm that is really good." She smirked. "So, I always thought you smelt good..."

"That's because I shower everyday and use lotions and oh..." It took the genius a moment to catch on. "You'll have to let me know once you get a taste. Though I've never had any complaints before." She smiled as she sat next to Jane.

Jane laughed softly. "Way to catch on." She kissed Maura's cheek then continued to eat the food. Once they had their fill, the detective started cleaning up.

Maura got up to help her, carrying her plate over to the sink. "So what else have you learned about these supposed 'super soldiers?'" She asked as they did dishes together.

"Hm? Oh, well I read that our government wants to use these soldiers to take over the world pretty much and create a one world government."

"These articles you're reading make it sound as though the US government is entering into Caesar mentality. Conquer and control all." Maura said as she wiped another plate.

"I wouldn't doubt it if something major happens and the country has to go under Marshal Law. Everything shuts down and it would make it easier for them to control the citizens."

"Aren't you becoming a bit of a conspiracist? Try not to let yourself get in too deep or they may come looking for you." Maura teased.

**What do you think so far?**

**Reviews are candy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Maura had kept things on the down low about their relationship status to the people at work and most of the family. Only Tommy really knew because well he was there the night it all sparked.  
Sitting at her desk, bored out of her mind, Jane decided to look up the link Tommy sent her earlier. It was a video. Wasn't such a bright move looking the stuff up on the station's computer.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura said as she came up from behind the detective, running a hand down her arm before setting a coffee in front of her girlfriend. She was definitely a little more touchy freely than the brunette, sometimes nearly forgetting they were keeping their relationship a secret for the time being.

Jane looked up and smiled. "Hey sweetie." She took the cup and sipped it. "Mm just how I like it. How about we get some lunch at that place you were telling me about, today?"

"Sounds like a viable plan." Maura smiled, then noticing the video title on Jane's screen. "Jane, are you really still looking into all of that? You're going to end up a conspiracy theorists. Which would probably help you understand some of our suspects but still."

"Eh, I'm bored. It's a slow day. I'm not breaking any laws. Plus, Korsak looks at puppy videos all day. I'm actually getting tired of hearing 'Dawww'."

Maura laughed. "But those dogs really are adorable. And just try not to get too caught up in it all. Otherwise the government may sweep in and make you disappear." She teased, trying her hand at humor.

"Ohh I'm so scared." She chuckled. "Would you miss me if they took me away?"

"Immensely." Maura quickly replied, moving to lean against Jane's desk as she looked down at her girlfriend. "Who would insult me and then turn around and make me feel like the most amazing woman in the world then?"

"Hmm not many people." There were only a couple rookies around in the bullpen and none were looking at the couple. Placing her hand on Maura's thigh, Jane smiled. "You don't have to worry about that though. I'm not going anywhere."

Maura loved the feel of Jane's rough, scarred hands on her smooth skin. Her hands were the doctor's favorite part of the detective. "We have dangerous jobs, Jane. Neither of us can make any sort of promises." She said realistically, hating the words, though.

"Well I don't plan on leaving you any time soon." Her thumb stroked Maura's bare thigh lightly. "You're to beautiful to leave. Knowing I'll see your face everyday at work makes me get up a little earlier in the mornings."

"You can be really sweet sometimes, Jane." Maura subtly glanced around them, leaning a bit closer. "If there wasn't anyone in here, I'd probably kiss you right now."

Jane smiled and stood up from her chair, moving in front of Maura, so the two rookies couldn't see the detective. "You're blocking their view." Leaning in, Jane kissed Maura softly.

Frost was just about to walk through the door to the bullpen when he saw the kiss through the window. A smile crossed his lips and allowed Jane to pull back before he walked in, not mentioning what he witnessed.

"Hey, Jane, Maura. How's it going?" He casually asked as he strolled in, taking a seat across from Jane at his desk.

Maura slipped off the female detective's and turned to face him. "Good morning, Barry."

"Hey Frost." Jane smiled. "It's going." She chuckled. "Pretty damn boring today."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, slouching in his chair. "Maybe you two could take off early. Go have a girls' night or something."

"That does sound tempting. You sticking around til the actual ending of our shift?"

"Yep." He nodded. "I'll let you know if anything goes down."

Maura smiled brightly. "Thank you. We owe you."

"Sweet! Thanks, Barry."

Jane grabbed her jacket and coffee cup and headed to the elevator with the doctor to go down to the morgue to grab her things.

As soon as they'd stepped into Maura's office the doctor turned and kissed Jane again, a little more deeply than their one upstairs. "Now that is a kiss, Jane Rizzoli." She winked before grabbing her purse and jacket to walk out with the detective.

"Mm I love it." She took her girlfriend's hand and walked out the back and toward her cruiser. There was a big part of Jane that wanted someone to see them like this. It would be easier than saying anything, especially to her mother.

Maura linked their fingers and leaned a little closer to the detective, always letting Jane dictate how much they did in public since she personally didn't care if anyone else knew she adored Jane. "So what should we do with the rest of our evening?"

"I vote we go to the park, take a walk then go to lunch and maybe go see a movie... well really make out while a movie is playing." She chuckled and opened the car door for Maura and once the blonde got in, Jane leaned in and kissed her cheek before shutting the door and getting in her self.

"Sounds like the perfect afternoon." Maura smiled as she looked over at the detective, fastening her seat belt. "And it depends on what movie we're seeing. I might actually want to watch it." She chuckled.

"Then we pick one... wait! You would choose to watch a movie instead of make out with your very willing girlfriend?" She asked with a gasp.

"Perhaps. If it was a very interesting movie. You and I can make out at home any day." Maura smirked, loving to tease her incredibly sexy Italian girlfriend. It wasn't like she could ever really deny Jane.

"That is so rude." Jane smirked as she looked at the road as she drove toward the park. Once there, the detective parked and got out with Maura. Knowing no one they knew would be there, she took the blonde's hand and started their walk around the park.

Linking their fingers together once again, Maura began their next conversation as they walked. "So, Jane, I've been thinking... would it be okay to come out in public now? We've been sneaking around for a couple of weeks."

Jane stopped in her tracks and brought Maura closer. "I've been thinking too and I realized that I don't care what my mother, brothers or anyone else has to say about me dating the most beautifully smart woman in Boston." Moving her free hand around, she placed it on the small of the doctor's back. "Tomorrow, I'll think of something to let everyone know at once."

Maura smiled brightly. "Really? I mean, if you're afraid of some of the stations' reaction or how your mother will respond, I'll understand. It's just that I love being with you and I don't care if others know it. I'm proud to call you my girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli."

"I'm sorry I've been wanting to keep this under wraps. I didn't do it because I'm ashamed of being with you, I just... I didn't want all the drama that could follow us coming out to effect you in anyway. I didn't want you hurt." Leaning in, she kissed her womanl. "I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend too." Her fingers ran through soft honey blonde tresses. "I love being with you."

Maura stepped closer and took hold of the lapels to Jane's blazer, looking into her eyes. "Before you and I were ever friends, I was already being called Queen of the Dead. What people say about me, doesn't bother me any. And anything that comes out the mens' mouths will just be jealousy anyways." She smirked.

"That is true. They'll be jealous of me because I have the most beautiful woman in the world by my side." Jane chuckled and leaned in kissing her softly. "I'll tell the family tomorrow, but for tonight you're stilll my secret."

"I can handle one more night of being your secret." Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly. "Things should be interesting with your family. That's for sure."

"Oh yeah. It could go one of two ways. They hate it or they love it." She sighed. "Either way, I'm yours."

"Hopefully they're okay with it. At least after they take some to adjust." Maura sighed and then started to walk again, tugging gently on Jane's hand.

"Well Ma has always wanted a doctor in the family."

Getting back to Maura's house the couple cuddled on the couch and ate Chinese takeout and watched Once Upon a Time. "Lana is my freebie. Is that cool with you?"

Maura looked over at Jane with a head tilt and arched eyebrow. "Only if I get to join." She grinned mischievously.

"Oh my god! I have got to find that woman's number!"

Maura laughed and sat back against the couch. "Good luck with that one." She smirked. "Her acting skills are about the only thing holding my interest right now. I could just pick this show apart. I mean..." Maura hushed when Jane cut her off.

"No! No picking of the show. It's good and the Evil Queen is a perfect bonus." She chuckled right before her cell buzzed.

"Janie, here's another link" Tommy texted to her then sent the link in a text to follow that one. Jane smiled then shut off her cell. "Another link I'll have to check later."

"As if you haven't already looked at enough." Maura teased, poking Jane with her foot.

A few hours later they were lying in bed, the detective spooning the doctor who was already halfway asleep.

Jane kissed Maura's shoulder as she held her close. Jo was curled up at Jane's back, snoring lightly. The detective couldn't sleep. All she could think about were the soldiers. She believed most of what Tommy sent her. She had become a conspiracy theorist. Finally about 4am the brunette drifted of into a light sleep only to be woken up by the alarm at 8am.

Maura scooted to the edge of the bed to turn the alarm off and then rolled to face her girlfriend, kissing her lightly. "Good morning. Would you like to grab the first shower since it takes you less time?"

"Oh yeah, diva queen." Jane joked before kissing her cheek and headed off to grab a shower.

Once both were dressed and ready for work, they left together in Jane's squad car and headed to the station.

"Ah, shit. I forgot my cell." Jane groaned as she pulled up to the front of the station. "I gotta run back. Tell the boys where I am?" She asked. "I'll be back." After Maura agreed and closed the door, Jane pulled out of the spot and went back to the Doctor's house. Jane barely made it to the front door before the whole thing blew up.

**BOOM! **

**Second chapter – Check**

**What do you think? Reviews as a dish best served hot. ;)**


End file.
